


[Podfic] When Somebody Loved Me, Everything Was Beautiful

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Pre-Slash, implied harm to animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Eames could remember it had always been he and Darling in his cabin, until the day the real thing showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When Somebody Loved Me, Everything Was Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Somebody Loved Me, Everything Was Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183346) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



> Download Podfic: [When Somebody Loved Me ...](http://www.mediafire.com/?aaqmnt18x7een0q)
> 
> I recorded this awhile back. (Actually before I bought my good mic so excuse the recording quality.) This was even my first Inception podfic and my love for this author's work has never dimmed. She is amazing. I realized that don't have all my works in one place. So although this was posted over on my LJ and DW master list, I wanted to put it here.

Title: When Somebody Loved Me, Everything Was Beautiful  
Author: avocado_love  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Eames/Arthur (pre-slash)  
File size/type: 22.2 MB, .mp3 (zipped)  
Length: 21m 05s  
Warnings: Implied violence against an animal.  
Summary: For as long as Eames could remember, it had always been him and Darling.  
Text version: [When Somebody Loved Me ...](http://avocado-love.livejournal.com/174296.html)  
Download Podfic: [When Somebody Loved Me ...](http://www.mediafire.com/?aaqmnt18x7een0q)


End file.
